The Anathema
by a solitary voice
Summary: The jewel is complete. What will it be used for?


****

The Anathema

One Shot

Disclaimer. I don't own Inuyasha.

It was finally over. After a long period of time and many battles, the jewel was complete. Kagome was walking along the river. Why does it have to be over? I'm going to miss all of this. I'll miss all of my friends too. She sighed. As she walked to the sacred tree, she realized Inuyasha was lying on a branch. He looked down at her and jumped down to meet her. "Inuyasha," she whispered softly. He gazed into her eyes for a long time. "Kagome," was his response. She was trying to hold back tears. She cleared her throat. "Here is the jewel, Inuyasha. Now you can make your wish come true." She held the jewel out to Inuyasha. He, slowly, moved his hand toward hers. He, then, grabbed her hand moving his fingers around her to make them grasp the jewel. "No, I don't want it." Kagome looked at him. "Why not Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Because the jewel belongs to me." a voice thundered as a glowing arrow hit the sacred tree next to them. Inuyasha jumped backwards to avoid another glowing arrow. "Kikyo, why are you doing this?" he shouted at the woman standing across the clearing. Kikyo just smirked and aimed another arrow at Inuyasha. 

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had now joined Kagome one the sidelines. "Why is she doing this?" she asked softly. "I don't know. It seems that she showed up and wanted to fight, but since he doesn't want to hurt her all he can do is defend himself." Sango said. Kagome looked back at the fight in between Inuyasha and Kikyo. Across the clearing, Inuyasha dodged another arrow and turned towards Kikyo, but another arrow was already headed towards him. He realized that he didn't have enough time to dodge the arrow, so he unsheathed the Tetsusiaga and blocked the arrow. Unknown to Inuyasha, an enchantment was put onto the arrow to make it more powerful and it began to push the sword back. 

"Come on! We have to help him!" Kagome yelled as she ran towards Inuyasha. The others began to run after her when they heard a odd cracking sound. "What was that?" Sango asked. Miroku said, "I have no idea." Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha when she saw the hair thin cracks in the sword. "Oh no!" Kagome said fearfully, "The Tetsusiaga is cracking! We need to help him!" Suddenly, the Great Tetsusiaga shattered into hundreds of pieces. Inuyasha was enveloped in a bright glow from the enchanted arrow. When the glow disappeared, Inuyasha was gone. Kagome sank to her knees. "No, he can't be gone." she whispered. Sango put her arm around Kagome for support and comfort.

Kikyo laughed. "He's dead. My work has finally been completed. I am now able to rest in peace." Kikyo walked away into the forest. " Are you talking about me?" asked a voice coming from behind her. Kikyo turned to see Inuyasha standing there smirking at her. Kagome's head shot up at the sound of the voice. "He's alive." she said, clearly relieved. Soon the smile vanished from her face. "What happened to him?" she questioned. Inuyasha didn't have a scratch on him.. His eyes were changed from his normal amber to blood red and there were purple markings on the side of his face. "He must of turned into a full demon." Sango said. Miroku nodded. "But that's not the worst of it. Kikyo destroyed the Tetsusiaga. That's what kept his demon side locked away and under control. Without the sword, its going to be nearly impossible to change him back into his normal form."

Across the clearing, Inuyasha and Kikyo stood facing each other. "So I still need to finish you off," Kikyo stated bluntly as she notched her bow and took aim for Inuyasha again. She released the arrow. Inuyasha easily avoided the arrow and leaped in front of Kikyo. He took his claws and slit her throat. Blood gushed from the wound and soaked into her clothes as Kikyo fell to the ground dead. Inuyasha straitened up and glanced at his friends. "Inuyasha, you killed Kikyo! What's wrong with you?" Kagome cried. Inuyasha stared at Kagome for a moment, then he grinned. With one leap, Inuyasha stood in front of Shippo. Before anyone could react, Inuyasha sliced Shippo in two. Blood spilled onto the grass. "No, Inuyasha. Stop this!" Kagome screamed.

Sango stood there, paralyzed by horror and shock. Inuyasha turned towards her and raised his clawed hand. Before the claws could hit Sango, Miroku in front of her. The claws hit the monks face. Miroku dropped to his knees. The right side of his face was unrecognizable, because it was now a mass of blood and severed tissue. He looked up at Sango and smiled, before he fell face first into the mud. "Miroku!" Sango screamed as tears began to stream down her face. She turned to Kagome. "How did this happen? What can we do?" Kagome wondered out loud. Suddenly, the answer came to her. "Kagome, use the rosary." Sango shouted. "What?" Kagome asked. "The rosary! Say the word!" Finally, Kagome figured out what Sango was trying to tell her. "Inuyasha, SIT!" The rosary that was around his neck glowed, but nothing happened. "SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome yelled time after time. "What's going on Sango?" Kagome screamed. "Why isn't it working?" 

"He must had grown too strong for the rosary to work," Sango stated in a terrified voice. "There is nothing we can do to stop him now." Inuyasha jumped towards Sango and scratched her with his claws repeatedly until she fell to the ground. Her entire body was covered with blood and ribbons of torn flesh. Blood pooled around her body. Kagome was now completely alone with the demon. Everyone else was dead. Inuyasha turned to her with an evil smirk forming on his face. "Inuyasha, don't do this. Please don't..." Kagome pleaded. She began to back away, but Inuyasha was too fast for her. He dug his claws into her stomach.

Memories began to flood Kagomes mind. She remembered the first time she saw Inuyasha. He was pinned to the sacred tree and she got so mad at him because he kept calling her Kikyo. She remembered when he fought his half brother. It was also the first time he ever expressed his desire to protect her. She recalled when she met all of the others, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. They had been such good friend and they stuck by Inuyasha and herself though all times rather they were thick or thin. Now, she would never be able to see them again. She remembered the time that Inuyasha had to chose in between her and Kikyo. When he chose Kikyo, it had hurt so much, but then she realized she didn't care that he chose Kikyo over her. She just wanted him to be happy, no matter what the circumstances were. That same day was the one where she realized that she had fallen in love with Inuyasha. Why didn't I ever tell him how much I loved him? Now I'll never get the chance. she thought.

Kagome slowly sank to her knees. "I'm sorry that I couldn't save you." With that said, she collapsed to the ground. As her body hit the blood stained ground, the smirk that was on Inuyashas face turned to one of complete horror. His eyes turned amber and the marking disappeared. The last thing Kagome saw before her world was enveloped in darkness was Inuyasha in his half demon form, bending over her body calling out her name.

Inuyasha hit his fist into the ground leaving an indention on the blood soaked ground, causing a slight trembling. Then, he remembered about the jewel. How could he forgotten about the jewel? He picked it up and made his wish. "I wish for all of my friends to be revived from their current state of death." Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. Nothing happened. The jewel couldn't respond to Inuyashas wish, because its protector was dead. A tear slipped down his cheek. Then, their was a scream of terror and pain that filled the forest and will be remembered for eternity.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

I would like to thank my friend Jenny Lynn for making a beginning for and editing my story.


End file.
